No es una cita ¿Oh si?
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Por azares del destino -si como no- Kyouya se gana unos boletos para ir a un parque de diversiones, al no querer desperdiciar los boletos decide invitar a cierto chico de cabellos rojos, haciendo ver de vez en cuando un sentimiento tierno hacia el chico.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ¡Perdon! Es Metal Fight Beyblade no me pertence xD... Ando con prisas ¿No se nota?  
**

* * *

Aquello era totalmente ridículo, realmente no podía creer lo que acababa de haber echo, hacia tan solo unos pocos minutos antes, incluso para este momento, aun continuaba pensando en dar la vuelta y regresar corriendo para decirle que no, pero no podía hacer aquello, no, el, Tategami Kyouya, no era ningún cobarde.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Flash Back ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Era de tarde –bueno, realmente no, mas o menos era mediodía- y llevaba caminando en círculos –como idiota- un muy buen y largo rato, sin saber qué hacer con exactitud, y sumándole a eso, mucho nerviosismo, realmente la gente que lo veía, no creía que él era Kyouya Tategami, el beyluchador poseedor de Rock Leone.

Con un suspiro cansado, se detuvo a mitad del camino, y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia lo que agarraba fuertemente con su mano, a la vez que levantaba su brazo levemente para no tener que agacharse en su totalidad, en su mano, y fuertemente apretados, se encontraban aquellos boletos de color anaranjado brillante diciendo "mírame", que se había ganado en una rifa para ir al parque de diversiones, realmente no le importaba mucho, una parte de si quería ir –sobre todo porque nunca había tenido la suerte de ganarse unos boletos para eso- pero… Sí, hay un pero… Y él pero, pregunta y dilema era…

-¿A quién llevo?-Se pregunto nuevamente en un susurro

Tal vez a Benkei-le contesto su adorada consciencia-

-No gracias- fue su sínica respuesta para continuar su camino y así no estorbarle e la gente que iba detrás de el

¿Yu o Kenta? –volvió a recomendar su consciencia, haciendo memoria

-¿Me vi cara de niñero?-se quejo a sí mismo, a la vez que hacia una mueca de molestia

¿Madoka?-escucho la vocecita, un tanto nerviosa

-Nah, ella tiene trabajo y no me cae tan bien- volvió a responderse

Tal vez… Tsubasa…- dijo su consciencia, aun más nerviosa

-Primero muerto- se pellizco a si mismo debido a la mala recomendación, dada por su propia consciencia

¿Capitán Capri? ¿Hikaru? ¿Hyoma?-decía su consciencia, casi, casi, sacando una larga lista oh enumerándolos con sus dedos

-No, no y por supuesto que nunca, los conozco, con eso es más que suficiente- se recalco a sí mismo, enfadado

Y… ¿Ginga?-dijo casi rendida su consciencia

Y como si se tratara de magia, al dar la vuelta en una esquina ya menos concurrida, no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, caminando de manera totalmente despreocupada y hacia el mismo rumbo al que él iba, un joven de cabellos rojos se encontraba alejándose lentamente de él…

Despierta idiota-le dijo su consciencia a modo de regaño- ¡Invítalo!

Haciendo caso a su consciencia –a la cual maldeciría después de eso- comenzó caminar, casi correr, para poder darle alcance al poseedor de Pegaso.

Hazlo-dijo su consciencia-

Estaba tan cerca, caminando prácticamente detrás de, el, pisándole los talones, mas sin embargo, no lograba conseguir el suficiente valor para decirle, oh tan siquiera preguntarle aquello, tal vez a su consciencia podría parecerle fácil, pero no, no lo era…

Aunque, a pesar de eso, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que decirle, ¡Sí!, se lo diría, el podía hacerlo, estaba seguro, lo lograría, si… podía hacerlo…

"-No puedo hacerlo-"

Se detuvo ante su nuevo pensamiento, que rápidamente logro derrumbar toda la confianza que tenia, el solo pensar en eso, hizo que una cómica nubecita negra se apareciera encima de su cabeza.

¡Hazlo! ¡Eres Rock Leone! ¡Puedes hacerlo!-trato de animar su consciencia

"-¡Cierto!, no dejare ir a mi presa-"

Con un paso decisivo, volvió a caminar, bueno, en esta ocasión si corrió, con la mera intención de alcanzar a Ginga, al hacerlo, lo tomo del hombro y como todo buen amigo lo jalo bruscamente, deteniendo su caminar para llamar su atención.

-¿Eh?-se escucho la desconcertada voz de Ginga- ¿Kyouya?

-Hum…-se quedo congelado el recién nombrado, ya que ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar

-¿Ocurre algo?-volvió a hablar el poseedor de Pegaso,

-Si… No… Quiero decir- trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas, mientras hablaba sin sentido, algo que realmente no iba con él en lo mas mínimo

¡Ya díselo de una buena vez! –le grito molesta su propia consciencia, ante la extraña mirada de Ginga que pensaba que su amigo se encontraba demasiado extraño ese día

-Me eh ganado unos boletos para ir al parque de diversiones, ¿Quieres ir?- dijo de forma corrida Kyouya, sin ponerse a pensar en nada en lo mas mínimo, y siendo directamente directo

-¡Enserio!-exclamo emocionado Ginga- Por supuesto que te acompaño

~-~-~-~-~ Fin del Flash Back~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_"Oh por dios… ¿Qué hice?"_

Se dijo a si mismo Kyouya, a la vez que se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza, en señal de desesperación, ante algo que comenzaba a dudar que era lo correcto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: El anime al que pertenecen Ginga y Kyouya no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro y con mero fin de entretenimiento publico y personal.**

* * *

Ya era de noche, tarde, probablemente eran pasadas de las nueve de la noche, y el, conocido como Kyouya, ahora se encontraba recostado encima de una banca en un parque, mirando hipnotizado –por no decir idiotizado- por la luz mercurial blanca que atraía a un sinfín de mosquitos por alguna extraña razón.

Jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso, realmente, ¿Qué de importantes tenían los mosquitos?, si a fin de cuentas se iban a morir, por ser aplastados oh por el aplauso de alguna persona.

Pero en fin, ese no era el punto, no, el punto, era que continuaba con su mal humor, y producto de este, le había aplicado la ley del hielo a su consciencia… ¿Cómo aplicarle la ley del hielo a algo que técnicamente no existe?... no lo sabía, pero debía descubrirlo pronto si quería evadir a su consciencia.

Aunque claro, para el mal humor, siempre debería de existir un _"Porque"_ y Tategami idiota, no era la excepción, no, aunque se creyera a si mismo Dios, era humano, ante todo, por lo tanto, también cometía estupideces que lo ponían de mal humor.

La razón de su humor, en esta bendita ocasión, fue por hacerle caso, nuevamente a su consciencia. Mientras iba de regreso a su casa –aunque nosotros ni sabíamos que tenia- Kyouya se acordó de un pequeño detallito, no habían puesto un lugar en donde verse ni ah que horas encontrarse para irse al parque de diversiones… Aunque claro, en ese momento no se había acordado, sino mas bien, se había dirigido a la casa de Ginga –que seguimos sin saber que tenia- con la mera intención de decirle que siempre no…

Pero al ver esa linda expresión de felicidad que le invade a un niño de probablemente 5 años, de ir a un lugar al cual muy probablemente va a ser la primera vez que vaya…

Le impidió al joven Tategami, el decirle que siempre no iban, así que prestándole atención a su consciencia –a la cual continuaba maldiciendo por la eternidad- fue que se acordó de ese detallito de lugar y fecha, y yéndose de ahí con una sonrisa, se golpeo a propósito con un poste de luz…

Odiaba a su consciencia

-¿Sabías que los chismes son veloces?-

Dijo una voz bien conocida en voz alta, a la vez que el peli verde se sentaba de mala gana en la banca para ver a dicha persona que s ele había acercado

-Sí, creo que si me eh enterado de eso, pero, ¿Por qué el repentino interés?-

-No, por nada en especial- decía la persona que recién acababa de llegar- Solamente me pareció interesante por el grito en el cielo que pego el padre de Ginga

-…-Unos minutos de silencio, la mente de Kyouya trabajo el doble, pero ni así logro comprender a que se refería-

-¿Sabes de qué te hablo?-

-Capto cierta parte, pero ando peleado con mi consciencia, podrías explicarme el resto, que no estoy para soportar estupideces- se quejo el poseedor de Leone, que comenzaba a fastidiarse

-Veras, me entere por ahí, oh mas bien, una avecita…-

-¿No querrás decir cuervo?-

-Sí, lo que sea, me dijo, que un felino se atrevió a invitar al Pegaso a una atracción turística el día de mañana y el Pegaso mayor, cuando se entero, le dio el infarto (1) –

-Traduciendo- dijo aburrido Kyouya, descifrando fácilmente lo que la molestia frente a él le había dicho- Te dijo Benkei, que yo, me atreví a invitar a Ginga al parque diversiones el día de mañana y su padre, cuando se entero de eso, le dio un infarto

-Exacto-

-…-

-…-

Y ambas personas en el parque se quedaron en silencio, porque a pesar de todo, la persona que acababa de llegar lo había hecho con la mera intención de molestarlo ya que le había quitado las entradas al parque de diversiones.

Oh si, esa era la verdad, la realidad, Kyouya, nuestro querido poseedor del Beyblade zodiacal "Leo", no había entrado a la rifa de dichos pases porque si, oh no señor, no lo hizo por eso, mas bien, lo hizo únicamente para quitarle los boletos a la persona frente a, el, ¿Por qué?, bueno, podría ser por muchas razones:

1.- No le caía muy bien

2.- Era un engreído

3.- Su relación amorosa era mejor que la de, el (¿Celos?)

4.- Tal vez por su largo y bonito cabello (¿…?)

5.- Por la mera intención de ganarle en cualquier cosa

Si… Nuestro querido Tategami era un maldito joven que le encantaba competir, y en aquella rifa, en la cual realmente no pensaba que iba a ganar… Termino ganando

-Me queda de consuelo que te gane los boletos- oh si, le encantaba restregárselo en la cara

-Peor ya verás… Me las cobrare- le amenazo el otro chico, molesto

-Como si fueras capaz de hacerlo…- dijo relajado Kyouya- Por cierto, ¿No deberías estar con Yu?

-¿Tú no deberías estar en tu casa?-

-Sabias que solo los estúpidos se contestan con preguntas-

Y el otro joven se quedo callado… Si, le había incluso ganado en la conversación con su último comentario, que al mismo tiempo en que lo hacía, había soltado una risa burlona… Como odiaba cuando hacia aquello, porque después, se quedaba sin algo con que debatirlo

-Sabes, cada momento que hablamos me caes peor-

-Lo sé Tsubasa, y no me mortifica en lo mas mínimo- tranquilizo Kyouya… Oh eso creyó la joven águila

En efecto, la persona a la que Kyouya le había ganado los boletos era ni más ni menos que Tsubasa… pero… ¿Por qué?... Simple, como ya se menciono antes, su relación era más estable que la de Kyouya –aunque bien sabemos que el felino y Pegaso ni tienen una relación-

Aunque su relación probablemente no fuera tan diferente a la de Benkei y Kenta… No, alto… Ellos no salen… ¿Oh si?... Bueno, no sabía, y no tenía la más mínima idea de averiguarlo ya que meterse en la vida de los demás era algo que no le agradaba –aunque había descubierto que le comenzaba a agradar meterse en los asuntos de Tsubasa-

-Sabes, en mi opinión, si Ryo te ve con su hijo… No creo que haya problema... A menos que lo robes y se casen en las vegas sin su consentimiento (2)- opino Tsubasa

-Y dime… ¿Cuándo pedí tu opinión?-

-Tu…- se quejo Tsubasa, que asombrosamente en esos momentos se encontraba perdiendo los estribos rápidamente, ¿Por qué?, porque Kyouya, le había ganado los boletos al parque de diversiones al cual pensaba ir con Yu, pero que gracias a Kyouya, ahora tendría que pagar dos entradas más comida mas cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a su amado Uke

Ignorando totalmente al peliblanco –oh peli plata, no se- el poseedor de Leone se levanto de su lugar para encaminarse a su ya mencionada casa que nosotros seguimos sin saber que tenia y que nos continua sorprendiendo

-Solo recuerda, que mañana te debes de cuidar las espaldas, oh tu día y de Ginga será arruinado por MUCHAS personas-

Y después de dicha amenaza, Tsubasa se dio la vuelta y se fue, sin esperar alguna respuesta oh reacción por parte de la persona amenazada, que ya le había hecho vuelto a enfadar sin siquiera mirarlo, hablarle oh responderle

-Mañana será un LARGO día- pensó para sí mismo Kyouya, yéndose de ahí

-Si… Es verdad…-contesto su consciencia después de dormir un buen rato

-Tú cállate-

Y no se contesto a sí mismo por el resto de la noche, ahora solo quedaba esperar una cosa…

_**Que el día de mañana no tuviera que huir de nadie**_

* * *

_****_**Comentarios de la autora:  
**

**1.- **Probablemente le de el infarto porque esto ocurre en un A.U (?)

**2.-**¿Alguien recuerda los picapiedra =D?

**Si... Le corte una que otra cosilla pero nada que sea importante... Amm... Recuerden que esto ocurre en uno de los tantos AU que creeamos las autoras, por lo tanto... Si yo quiero que Kyouya odie a Tsubasa lo va a odiar y punto ¬_¬.. (?)...**

**En fin, cuidense =D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece :3**

* * *

Llevaba casi una hora esperando por Ginga… Bueno, apenas habían pasado 5 min desde que él había llegado al punto donde se supone se encontrarían para ir al parque, pero para él, ya había pasado casi una eternidad, obviamente los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo, y a pesar de que sabía de antemano que aquello solamente lo hacía para molestar a Tsubasa, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante el hecho de tener una especie de cita con Ginga

_-Pero no es una cita-_

_-¿Seguro?-_

_-Sigo molesto contigo, asi que no molestes-_

Después de esa corta discusión mental que ni siquiera el sabia porque tenía –aunque aquí entre nos, su consciencia no es de él si no yo- dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia las calles, mirando frenéticamente a ambos lados, hasta que finalmente, logro divisar una cabellera peli roja que corría hacia donde él se encontraba

Cuando finalmente estuvo a su lado, se detuvo para respirar agitadamente con una sonrisa avergonzada y un leve sonrojo, que no sabía si era por el cansancio de correr oh por haber llegado tarde

-Perdón- fue lo primero que articulo Ginga cuando finalmente logro respirar

Sin embargo, cuando logro alzar el rostro, noto que el peli verde ya lo había dejado atrás –y muy posiblemente hablando solo-

-¡Espérame!- le grito Ginga a Kyouya cuando finalmente este se detuvo a esperarlo y ser alcanzado

-…- Sin articular ninguna palabra Kyouya se dedicaba a ver a Ginga con un rostro aburrido- ¿Se puede saber porque te tardaste tanto?

-Es que me quede dormido- se explico el peli rojo, ocasionando una casi caída estilo anime por parte de Kyouya

-Típico de ti-

-Bueno… Además de que Tsubasa y mi padre no me querían dejar venir…-continuo contando el peli rojo cuando comenzaron a caminar los dos juntos con dirección al parque

Y el peli verde se detuvo

-¿Qué?-

-¿Eh?-

Ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio, cuando Kyouya logro reaccionar, comenzó a caminar nuevamente, con un confundido Ginga a su lado, que guardaba silencio sin dejar de mirar a todas partes, pensando en que sería lo primero que haría cuando llegaran al parque.

Aunque claro, Kyouya por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en que cosa enferma pensaría hacer Tsubasa para hacer que ese día fuese miserable, aunque por el comentario que soltó Ginga, debía de suponer que todos a los que llama amigos –aunque no lo sean- se verían involucrados en ese loco día.

-¿A qué juego nos subiremos?-

-No lo sé, me da igual- le contesto aburrido el de ojos azules

-Vamos Kyouya, no seas asi- se quejo Ginga, con una tierna sonrisa, que hizo que por milésimas de segundo la mente de Kyouya visitara el cielo- Hay que aprovechar que todo es gratis

-¿Qué?- dijo en un susurro cuando recobro la consciencia- Ah, sí, sí, claro, Amm… Nos subimos a… ¿La montaña rusa?

-Me parece bien, y después podemos ir a la casa de los espejos-

-Dime… -llamo curioso el peli verde- ¿Qué te dijeron tu padre y Tsubasa para no dejarte venir?

-Me dijeron…- comenzó a relatar el peli rojo, en un vano intento de recordar que le habían dicho para retenerlo en su propia casa

Mientras que Kyouya continuaba caminando con Ginga a su lado, en espera de la mencionada pregunta, sin perder ningún detalle, quería saber que diablos le había dicho Tsubasa a Ginga para ya después vengarse de una manera lenta y cruel –y ya de paso restregárselo en su cara-

-… No me acuerdo- termino de decir después de pensárselo unos minutos, a la vez que comenzaba a rascarse la nuca con su ya típica sonrisita, obteniendo un golpe por parte de Kyouya…

Ah no, obteniendo que el mismo Kyouya se golpeara con un tubo de una parada de_** "Alto"**_, en la mera cara, quedándose con la cara roja, pero sin gritar ni nada, solo quejándose y maldiciendo por lo bajo en un lenguaje que el poseedor de Pegaso no podía entender –oh como bien sabemos, no conocía ni conocerá-

-Ky…Kyouya- llamo sorprendiendo el peli rojo, agachándose rápidamente a su lado- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

-…- continuaba rezando en un idioma que la mayoría, que tiene más de 18 años conoce, y que Ginga, como buen niño criado en medio de la incivilización no conocía y que no tenía ninguna posibilidad en conocer

-¿Kyouya?- Llamo Ginga de nuevo, recibiendo finalmente una contestación por parte del peli verde

-Sí, estoy bien… Ahora muévete- se quejo Kyouya, aun con una mano en el rostro debido al dolor y al muy probablemente ardor que tenía en la cara por el reciente golpe, que aunque no lo hubiera parecido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se sentara en el piso.

-Etto…-

-Mejor cállate y sigamos, de otra forma nunca llegaremos- se explico Kyouya, que ante la atenta mirada de Ginga apresuro el paso, que no tardo mucho en alcanzarle

-Creo que se enojo- pensó el peli rojo, mirando la espalda del mayor y como aun parecía que se quejaba de lo anteriormente ocurrido- Me pregunto qué tanto susurra

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~KyouyandGinga~-~-~-~-~-~**

-¡Ah~!- exclamo Ginga con los brazos abiertos al ver finalmente todos los juegos que había en aquel lugar, principalmente los más grandes como la montaña rusa, la rueda de la fortuna

-Sí, si, como sea…- dijo Kyouya, que continuaba molesto por lo que le había pasado hacía rato

-Vamos Kyouya, no seas tan amargado- se quejo el peli rojo, tomando uno de los brazos de Kyouya para jalarlo con dirección a uno de los juegos, provocando que el de cabello contrario al de él, se quedara pasmado y corriera por inercia junto a el

-_Se ve tan…-_ pensó el mayor mientras era jalado por Ginga, viendo su rostro lleno de felicidad, una sonrisa, y entonces, la palabra adecuada llego a su mente- _… Ridículo…_

Pensó mientras le miraba y una nube negra aparecía en su cabeza, gritándose a si mismo internamente, ya que por obvias razones jamás lo gritaría en voz alta –y mucho menos en aquel mar de gente donde se encontraban-

**-¡Como me pude haber enamorado de, el!-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece :3**

**Nota: adivinen que~  
**

* * *

A Kyouya le gustaban las cosas veloces. Las que te hacían gritar y en parte te excitaban debido a la velocidad y realmente te hacían querer vomitar después de haberte subido, eh incluso, eran ese tipos de juegos en los que tu comías a propósito para subirte y al bajarte vomitar –oh en su defecto, vomitarle al de alado oh al de enfrente o atrás- si, ese tipo de juegos.

Sin embargo, había algo que no entraba en sus planes, algo que realmente no le importaría antes pero que de repente ya le había comenzado a interesar.

_…Ginga…_

Ah como mucha gente que pasaba lo veía, de igual manera, el lo notaba, ni más ni menos se notaba a simple vista que Ginga había sido bajado del cerro, que solo conocía las beybatallas, con suerte conocía la radio, la televisión y todo lo que tuviera que ver con las cosas tecnológicas, aunque lamentablemente, lo único que probablemente no entraba a la lista de cosas, era el parque de diversiones, y ver a Ginga con los ojitos iluminados cual niño de cinco años en su primera ida a dicho parque… Era para Kyouya un suicidio… ¿Por qué?

¡Simple!

Por la cara de imbécil que ponía al mirarla, y de suerte que el pelirrojo no lo notaba, oh si… Eso pasaba.

-¿A qué juego quieres subirte primero?- tratando de ser cortes, Kyouya intento darle la opción de elegir ciertas cosas a Ginga, aunque este miraba totalmente emocionado todo el lugar, agarrando con una mano la ropa del peli verde para no perderse y solo prestándole no más del 2% de su atención-

-A donde sea está bien-

Mala elección

_-No deberían de subirse a ese juego-_

_-Sí, sí, súbanse, ¡Vomiten hasta el cansancio!- _

Kyouya pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, oh ya en su defecto se había drogado con algo –incluso con pintura- y él ni siquiera lo había notado, ¿Por qué?, bien, ahora ya no era la voz de su consciencia, si no que, sacados de algún comic de caricatura, escuchaba y veía a dos criaturas.

Un ángel vestido con una toga y un aura angelical, parecido a él pero en versión chibi –con su arpa incluida-

Y del otro lado de su hombro, un lindo demonio también chibi, vestido de negro –con un tridente incluido y una cola de dragón-

Obviamente los comentarios preocupados y lindos provenían de su hombro derecho, del Kyouya angelical bueno –lo cual era enfermizo de ver y por eso el peli verde real ni se dignaba a mirar con tal de no vomitar o simplemente irse del parque e ir a voluntad propia con un psicólogo o en su defecto ir a encerrarse a sí mismo a un manicomio, cualquiera de las dos cosas podría ser una buena terapia-

Y más obvio que otra cosa los comentarios malos, y crueles, provenían de su hombro izquierdo, del Kyouya demonio, sarcástico y cruel, que a la vez le hacía sentir nauseas, asi que básicamente el peli verde ni se dignaba a mirar a ninguno de los dos por el miedo de ver algo irreal y peor aún, hablarles.

-¡Wow~!- Exclamo Ginga, al ver la enferma, exagerada e ilógica montaña rusa a la que subirían- ¡¿Nos subiremos a eso!

-Si- dijo en un susurro Kyouya, mirando feliz la ya mencionada montaña

_-Oh, oh- exclamo el angelical Kyouya- Esto no será bueno_

_-Wuajajaja- se rio el Kyouya malo al ver la intensa montaña rusa, y sabiendo probablemente lo que pasaría_

Sin embargo, y como eran producto de la imaginación del poseedor de Leone, fue que fueron ignorados en su totalidad para que dicha persona y su acompañante peli rojo con la constelación de Pegaso en su Beyblade, pasaran a formarse en la fila no tan larga de aquel lugar, ¿Por qué?... ¡Obvio! No había tantos suicidas en aquel parque como ellos.

30 minutos más tarde y sin arrepentirse –aun cuando veían a la gente salir corriendo, desmayándose y siendo barridas no literalmente, o simplemente gente que tenía que ser sacada a la fuerza de los asientos y ser lanzada por ahí- fue que Kyouya y Ginga lograron llegar a sentarse en aquel aparato suicida, ambos juntos por obviedad, una vez el monstruo comenzó a avanzar, ambos suicidas.

Uno con el cabello verde y otro con el cabello rojo.

No pudieron hacer otra cosa más que seguir sonriendo.

Primero, comenzó como un juego normal, parecía normal, ¡Pero no! ¡Porque nada es normal en mis historias!, fue entonces, que siendo una vil imitación **(1)** el juego comenzó a alejarse y pasear por casi todo el parque, en varias partes había curvas y una que otra vuelta, pero nada aparentemente extraño, hasta que fue volviendo y mucho antes de llegar al lugar de donde salieron, los vagones comenzaron a subir, a subir, a seguir subiendo y continuar subiendo, ninguno de los dos ni tampoco la gente que iba en el juego supo cuanto subieron los vagones en sí, lo único que sabían fue que lograron ver nubes demasiado cerca y un par de aves por ahí… Y entonces…

-¡...!-

En un grito unánime toda la gente se unió en ese grito, en vista de que el vagón comenzaba a descender y descender sin control aparente, parecía tan irreal, tan sacado de una serie televisiva **(2)** que prácticamente todos se quedaron secos al gritar, principalmente comenzaron a abrazarse con el compañero de alado –aunque no lo conocieras- y a rezar –aunque no fueras religioso- por cada minuto que veías que el piso estaba cada vez mas y mas cerca, hasta que finalmente el juego casi, prácticamente toco el piso, pero en un chirrido extremo los vagones se recuperaron y continuaron avanzando a un a gran velocidad hasta que llegaron –con una buena velocidad- a la última vuelta, y entonces paso lo más divertido y que hizo que Ginga dejara de abrazar a Kyouya para disfrutar igual que el…

Debido a la velocidad, el juego del diablo –entiéndase la montaña rusa- comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas y…

****** No muy lejos de la montaña rusa******

-¿Eh?- se pregunto Yu a si mismo mientras caminaba feliz hacia donde se encontraba la montaña rusa y esta daba vueltas, y vueltas y vueltas- Tsubasa

-¿Que?- pregunto el mencionado de cabello plateado, distraído viendo los premios de algunos juegos

-¿No escuchas unos gritos familiares de aquel juego?- de forma inocente, el pequeño Yu señalo a la montaña rusa, que ilógicamente aun no se detenía de dar vueltas

-No, no escucho… Mira ese muñeco, ¿Te gusta?- sin prestar atención a los gritos Tsubasa continuo observando los juguetes

-¡Claro!- como cualquier niño que siempre es tierno, Yu salto varias veces con dirección a Tsubasa, restándole importancia a los gritos que había escuchado hacia unos momentos

****** Restaurante del Parque******

-¿Oigan, escuchan eso?- Pregunto Hikaru, mientras dejaba de comer junto al resto de personas con las que se encontraba

-No lo sé, pero esta comida esta De-Li-Ci-O-Sa- respondió Madoka, continuando comiendo

-Mmm… Ignora eso Hikaru, no vinimos a investigar nada- tranquilizo Kenta, mas para sí mismo que para Hikaru

-Oigan, realmente este lugar tiene muy buen ambiente- cambio de tema Hyoma a la vez que sonreía tan amablemente como siempre sonreía, causando que todos lo ignoraran y continuaran comiendo

-Tal vez fue mi imaginación- pensó Hikaru, solo para continuar comiendo, pero después dirigió su mirada a un banco cercano a ellos- ¿Hasta cuándo continuara durmiendo?

Se pregunto la joven mientras miraba al padre de Ginga, totalmente dormido en el banco cercano a ellos.

****** Aun en el juego Monstruo******

-¡AAAAAAAAA!-

Fue el grito final cuando finalmente el juego se detuvo, y como ya se había especificado antes, las condiciones de la gente eran realmente lamentables al momento de bajar, aunque claro, para nuestros dos protagonistas no eran tan lamentables, básicamente lo único que les pasaba era que caminaban como borrachos, e incluso, se sostenían el uno con el otro, lo único que les faltaba era cantar el dueto de "Ando borracho, no me molesten~…"

-Sabes, fue muy divertido… ¡Hay que subirnos otra vez!- animo Ginga, a la vez que tanto él como el peli verde sentían la mirada de todas las personas, principalmente los trabajadores

-¡Sí! ¡Hagámoslo!- Extrañamente feliz, Kyouya acepto la moción

_-¡Dios! ¡Dame fuerzas!- exclamo el angelito Kyouya chibi tierno y hermoso_

_-¡Jaja! ¡Jamás te harán caso!- se burlo el demonio Kyouya chibi tierno y hermoso aunque diabólico, logrando que el ángel le metiera la aureola en la boca-_

_-Mejor cállate-_

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

**1.-**La montaña rusa no me pertenece en lo mas minimo =D

**2.-**Alguien aparte de mi, ¿Recuerda Pucca xD?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece**

* * *

Y ahí estaban.

Frente a frente, sus ojos chocaban, sus alturas un poco –muy poco para ser exactos- la tensión en el aire era demasiado leve que en lugar de dar miedo daba risa y Kyouya…

_-¡Línchalo!- exclamo la voz de demonio, afilando su tridente, su cola y sus cuernos_

_-¡Vamos! ¡Ese muñeco debe de ser nuestro!- exclamo el ángel ahora, afilando su arpa y su aureola junto al demonio, ambos se habían aliado con tal de obtener algo_

Y si, justo después de recuperarse de dar tantas vueltas, Kyouya y Ginga se habían decidido a subirse otra vez, y después de que las personas encargadas del juego los corrieran cuando se iban a subir por quinta vez, fue que decidieron finalmente darse una vuelta por algún otro lugar del parque –en vista de que los habían vetado de la montaña rusa- y después de distraerse un rato viendo cosas demasiado… Rosas –carruseles, columpios que dan vueltas a baja altura, juegos de niños más pequeños- fue que llegaron al área donde se encontraban las carpas con premios y juegos que tenias que hacer a mano

-¡Mira! ¡Ese muñeco de Pegaso me gusta!- exclamo Ginga con vista de halcón, notando un muñeco que se encontraba algo alejado de ellos

-Es tan… ¡Iuk!- exclamo la parte demonio de Kyouya, recibiendo en un susurro un "Estoy de acuerdo" del verdadero

_-Pero no por eso deja de ser lindo, consigámosle el muñeco- dijo de forma melosa y pegajosa el angelito, recibiendo como respuesta al demonio vomitando y un aura negra rodeándole al Kyouya real_

-¿Tengo?- susurro de nuevo Kyouya, con cuidado de que Ginga no le escuchase, de otra forma, le consideraría loco o le preguntaría con quien hablaba y eso era algo que realmente no deseaba explicar

_-Solo míralo-_

_-Si, míralo y vomita- se escucho un golpe en seco en clara señal que el ángel había golpeado al demonio con su bella arpa_

-¿Estás seguro que tu eres el ángel?- pregunto Kyouya con una gran gota estilo anime, considerando que esas cosas eran producto de su imaginación, le hacía preguntarse porque le preguntaba eso **(1)**

_-No es mi culpa que seas bipolar- golpe bajo, mejor no hubiese preguntado_

Sin embargo, y tan solo caminaron un poco mas hasta encontrarse a pocos pasos del puesto donde se encontraba el muñeco de Pegaso, cuando los vio, oh si, oh dios, ¿Qué es lo que vio?

Pues básicamente vio a Tsubasa con Yu a su lado, el menor iba comiendo una paleta mientras el mayor lo llevaba de la mano –con tanta gente, incluso el se encontraba pensando en tomar a Ginga del brazo- para que no se le perdiera debido a la gente que había en el lugar y el poco espacio que había para moverse debido a lo mismo.

-…- Tsubasa miro a Kyouya

-…- Kyouya dirigió su azulada mirada a Ginga

De un momento a otro, y como si fueran psíquicos o brujos, ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el mismo puesto y para su mala suerte, al mismo muñeco

_-¡Línchalo!- exclamaron el ángel y demonio, siendo escuchados únicamente por Kyouya_

-¡No tengo con que!- se dijo a sí mismo, maldiciéndose después de decir eso, solo para notar como en cámara lenta tanto él como Tsubasa se dirigían corriendo con dirección al mismo puesto, dejando olvidados a Ginga y a Yu, quienes únicamente los veían correr como locos, pero por su mente dulce y sin malicia no los tacharon de nada

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Minutos Después~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Kyouya y Tsubasa, sentados frente a frente se encontraban disfrutando de una tranquila comida a petición de Ginga y Yu.

-¡Es sorprendente que te ganaras esos boletos Kiyoyo!- exclamo feliz Yu, mientras dejaba que su pedazo de pizza se enfriara lo suficiente para empezar a comerla- Y qué bueno que trajiste a Gingi, ¡Podemos pasear los 4 juntos por todo el parque de diversiones!

Ante el último comentario Tsubasa y Kyouya comenzaron a toser la comida, en señal de que probablemente aquella idea no les había agradado en lo mas mínimo y tal vez querían hablar, pero la comida con la que se estaban atragantando no se los permitía

_-¡QUE! ¿¡Ese mocoso está ciego! ¿No ve que eres antisocial y que a muy duras penas lograste invitar a Ginga?- exclamo molesto el Diablillo Kyouya_

_-Oye… No le ayudes…- pidió el angelito, mirando como el Kyouya real tenía un aura negra rodeándole y aun trataba de tragar la comida-_

_-¡Pues no me importa, yo no pienso pasar mi tiempo con ellos!- exclamo el demonio, señalando a Yu y a Tsubasa_

-¡Suena genial!- exclamo Ginga, captando la atención de todos y finalmente Kyouya alzo el rostro e hizo un sonido sordo al igual que Tsubasa cuando logro tragar la comida-¿Tu qué opinas Kyouya?

El mencionado de cabello verde giro su cabeza hacia Tsubasa, quien le daba una mirada de "Di que si y sufriremos los dos" obviamente era una amenaza sin palabras y que no debía de ser dicha ante las personas con las que se encontraban presentes, no se llevaban mal, pero ese día parecía que ambos se habían levantado con el pie izquierdo. Entonces, giro su mirada hacia el niño sonriendo de 10 años que justamente iba a empezar a comer su pizza, ¿Por qué otra razón sonreiría?

Lo miro, lo escaneo, se lo pensó, entonces volvió a prestar atención a su hamburguesa antes de responderla a Ginga tranquilamente, ¡Le daba igual! Que hiciera lo que quisiera, a fin de cuentas ya lo habían vetado de su juego favorito, ¿Qué es lo peor que les podría pasar?

-A mi me da igual- Dijo con los ojos cerrados, siguiendo con la labor de alimentarse después de haber vaciado su estomago hace un buen rato

-A mi también- apoyo Tsubasa, sabía de antemano que debería de haber dicho que no, que tenía que hacer quien sabe qué cosa, ir a buscar tal vez a Madoka, aunque no era seguro que ellos estuvieran en el parque de diversiones, pero como Yu y Ginga no sabían, todo estaría bien.

-¡Entonces vamos juntos!- exclamaron en forma Chibi Ginga y Yu, logrando un paro cardiaco en toda la gente que se encontraba comiendo en paz

-¡Ah! ¡Kyouya! ¡Resiste!- exclamaba preocupado el peli rojo, debido a que por su grito el pobre peli verde se estaba otra vez ahogando con la comida

-¿Mmm?- Yu por su parte, igual de tranquilo, tomo su pedazo de pizza y continuo comiendo con una mano mientras que con la otra le daba golpes en la espalda al pobre de Tsubasa que al igual que Kyouya se encontraba golpeando la mesa en señal de asfixia por comida

_-¡Resiste!- exclamaban el ángel y demonio, volando de un lado a otro, preocupados ya que aun no sabían a qué lugar se iría Kyouya si moría ¿Al cielo o al infierno? - ¡No te mueras sin que lo hayamos decidido aun!_

-¡Cállense!- exclamo Kyouya en su mente, finalmente arto.

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

1.-Si Kyouya, te estas volviendo loco :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Metal Fight Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco se si este bien escrito O_o**

* * *

Mientras Ginga y Yu veían y escaneaban un mapa del parque de diversiones el cual era exageradamente grande, Kyoya y Tsubasa se encontraban recargados en el mismo, notando como la gente iba de un lado a otro, obviamente en un momento inesperado ambos vieron pasar a una niña de 5 años con un globo atado en su muñeca, cuya mano sostenía –tambores- ¡El peluche de Pegaso!

-…- Kyoya miro a Tsubasa

-…-Tsubasa miro a Kyoya

-…- Ambos se giraron con cuidado, notando que sus acompañantes no los miraban y de un momento a otro ellos dos habían desaparecido del lugar donde habían estado recargados.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Minutos Después~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

-¡Bien! Ya sabemos a dónde ir, Kyoya- exclamo el peli rojo, girando su vista hacia el peli verde quien se encontraba peleando con Tsubasa jalando el peluche de Pegaso- Amm… ¿Kyoya? ¿Tsubasa?

-¡Chicos!- exclamo Yu, bajándose de donde se había subido obviamente para poder alcanzar de ver el mapa completamente- ¿Qué pasa?

-…- Kyoya de un momento a otro le piso el pie a Tsubasa, quien solo se quejo y soltó el muñeco, el cual fue lanzado hacia Ginga y cachado de forma perfecta, todo en fracción de minutos- ¿A dónde vamos?

-...-el peli plata solo piso varias veces con el pie lastimado, para que el dolor pasara rápidamente- Algún día pagaras caro** (1)**

-Créeme, ya lo estoy pagando- se defendió el peli verde solo para pasar a escuchar las vocecitas que lo habían dejado por unos minutos en paz

_**-Si verdad, nosotros somos tu perdición- dijo el demonio, recargándose en el cuello de Kyoya**_

_**-No puedo creer hayan hecho lo que hicieron- se quejo ahora el angelito, cruzándose de brazos**_

_-Lo que paso haya, se queda haya_- pensó Kyoya, callando a sus alucinaciones

-¿De dónde lo sacaron Kiyoyo?- pregunto Yu, sacando de su pequeña e ilógica riña a Tsubasa a Kyoya… Lo más extraño era que ellos nunca discutían pero el amor a uno lo cambia** (2)**

-Amm… Etto…-sudando, el peli plata y el peli verde intercambiaron miradas, moviendo las manos y pensando rápidamente respondieron al unisonó- ¡Internet!** (3)**

-…- Con algo de duda Ginga y Yu se miraron y después los miraron a ellos, solo para sonreír y asentir- Entonces vayamos a los juegos

-¡S…! ¡Si!- exclamaron aun nerviosos, no podían creer que les habían creído aquel cuento

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~KyouyandGinga~-~-~-~-~-~**

De una u otra manera Ginga había logrado persuadir a Yu de ir a la montaña rusa –principalmente porque habían sido vetados- así que entonces decidieron ir a otros juegos, sin notar que las casualidades estaban a punto de golpearlos en la cara en los momentos menos esperados.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ya me quiero subir!- exclamo Yu, corriendo a los carritos chocones

-¡Yu! ¡Te vas a perder!- llamo Tsubasa yendo detrás del más pequeño para no perderlo de vista

-Jeje, es divertido pasear con más gente, ¿No crees Kyoya?- pregunto cómodamente Ginga, después de haber pasado ya más d horas juntos la confianza ya era suficiente como para hablarse normalmente

-Sí, ah sido una bue…- La palabra no fue terminada debido a que los ojos de Kyoya lograron ver a unas personas que justamente se encontraban bajando del juego al que ellos iban- Tsubasa…-susurro mirando al mencionado, que solo lo veía con una media sonrisa y con un Yu emocionado viendo los carritos chocones, esperando a poder subirse

-…-El mencionado en un susurro obviamente no había escuchado, sin embargo movió los labios suponiendo que Kyoya ya había visto lo que le había preparado

Y el peli verde solo se masajeo el puente de la nariz debido a la molestia que le ocasionaba que ellos estuvieran allí, ¡No los odiaba! ¡De verdad! Es solo que… Solo que…

_**-Es solo que quieres a Ginga para ti, ya, admítelo, supéralo, si quieres te llevamos a un Q.A.G.P.M.S.A (4), pero supéralo.-apoyo el demonio, mientras el angelito se reía de la desdicha del personaje real**_

_-Ustedes dos me apoyan tanto-_ pensó Kyoya con sarcasmo, ante la mirada de Ginga

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto inocentemente el peli rojo-

-¿Qué?...-pregunto de repente, por un momento se había olvidado de su acompañante- No, no pasa… -frente a ellos, Madoka estuvo a punto de voltear- ¡Tu nariz!

Exclamo el peli verde como única excusa para poder posicionarse frente a Ginga y alzarle el rostro, para cubrirlo y para impedir que viera hacia adelante y notara a toda la bola de plebeyos** (5) **que habían ido al parque… Obviamente su "suegro" no entraba entre los plebeyos, era solo un decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Que tiene mi nariz?- pregunto de inmediato mientras sentía como Kyoya le sostenía las mejillas alzándole el rostro, causándole eso un leve sonrojo

-Esto… Es que… Creo que… ¡Tal vez el calor te este haciendo daño, podrías sangrar por la nariz en cualquier momento hay que estar prevenidos!- le respondió el peli verde pensando que esa era la excusa más estúpida aparte de la compra por internet que había inventando de improviso

_**-¡Jajajaja!- se burlaba el demonio, aquella excusa era tan espontanea**_

_**-Si se cree eso, me pego un tiro- menciono el angelito con una gota estilo anime y sacando un arma de la nada (¿?)**_

-¡¿De verdad?-exclamo con sorpresa el peli rojo, pasando del sonrojo a preocupación- ¿No me ah salido sangre, cierto?

-No… Parece que no, estas bien…- con discreción miro hacia atrás, notando que la gente que no quería que Ginga mirara se había ido- Ufh…

-Amm… ¿Kyoya? ¿Me puedes soltar?- pregunto de forma inocente Ginga, notando como Kyoya parecía distraído con otra cosa

-¿Que…?- exclamo de inmediato, para soltarlo de igual manera- Creo… Creo que ya nos podemos subir al juego- dijo rápidamente para jalarlo del brazo y avanzar hacia dicho lugar, donde Yu y Tsubasa estaban esperándolos

-¿Por qué tardaron?- pregunto con su media sonrisa el peli plata, mientras se subía al carrito con el número "3"- ¿Todo bien, Kyoya?

-Si Tsubasa, todo está bien- respondió mordaz, subiendo al que tenía el número "2"

-¡Wii!- exclamo feliz e impaciente porque comenzara el juego el pequeño de ojos jade

-¡Esto es emocionante!- exclamo Ginga con una sonrisa, quien acomodaba al peluche de pegado en el volante y que a su vez, se encontraba sentado en el carrito con el número "1" lo que ocasiono una mirada extraña por parte de Kyoya al notar los números de cada uno y que Yu se encontraba en el numero "11"-

_**-No existen las casualidades- tranquilizo el demonio que se encontraba jugando con un arpa**_

_-¡Oye! Eso no es tuyo –pensó Kyoya, mirando a su otro hombro el cual estaba solo- ¿Y el angelito?_

_**-No tengo idea- dijo el demonio justo antes de que sonara la chicharra del juego, ocasionando que de un momento a otro Kyoya pisara a fondo como si se tratara de "Bob Esponja" chocando de inmediato contra un carrito que le saco una sonrisa divertida-**_

_-Tienes toda la razón- _admitió Kyoya ante lo primero dicho por el demonio- _¿Crees que sea malo tenerte solo a ti en mis pensamientos?_

_**-Pues aun estas vivo, así que creo que no- tranquilizo el demonio… Oh al menos lo intento.**_

* * *

_Aclaraciones de la autora:  
_

_1.**-Eso siempre lo digo yo =D  
**_

_2.-** Y mucho ._.  
**_

_3.-** Lalala~  
**_

_4.**-Quiero A Ginga Para Mi Solo Anonimos, a menos de que alguien mas recuerde que fue lo que realmente abrevie... Creo que decir asi xD  
**_

_5.**-Si, si, tu muy de la alta sociedad ¿Verdad xD?  
**_

_**Nota final: ¿Saben que es lo peor de abreviar cosas?... Es luego no recordar que abreviaste XD  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Este anime no me pertenece, ¿Y? ¿Algun problema?**

**Nota: Bueeeeeno... Este es el final ;-; intenten hacerlo lo mejor que pude, mas sin embargo no tengo idea de porque me quedo asi u_u... Espero que les gusten los extras XD**

* * *

-Odio este lugar- comento el peli verde mientras era reflejado por un montón de espejos a la vez que tomaba a Ginga de la mano para no perderse

-Vamos, no es tan malo este lugar- comento el peli rojo mientras tocaba el espejo y veía interesado como todos los demás espejos hacían lo mismos

-Creo que mejor concuerdo con Kyoya- dijo ahora el peli plata, que se acercaba a ellos y no quitaba la mirada del verdadero Yu-Este lugar me marea…

En un forzado intento de no vomitar, el de cabellos plateados poso una mano sobre su boca y la otra sobre su estomago, mientras miraba atentamente a Yu, intentando ignorar las molestas nauseas provocadas por ese lugar.

-¡A mí me divierte! ¡Vamos Tsubasa, encontremos la salida!- exclamaba feliz el más pequeño de todos ellos, mientras corría de un lado a otro, ante la atenta mirada de un águila.

Todos miraron a Yu con una sonrisa, oh al menos la mayoría ya que Kyoya prefirió mantenerse un poco al marguen y sonrio levemente, soltando la mano de Ginga que fácilmente se acerco a unos espejos y comenzó a tocarlos.

-Yo pienso que este lugar…-

Comenzó a decir Kyoya antes de recargarse en uno de los espejos

-Amm… No creo que debas…-decía el diablillo que vivía en su mente, notando como Kyoya no le prestó atención y se recargo ahí-

-…Es aburri…-no termino su frase cuando el espejo donde se había recargado desapareció al sentir el peso y lo dejo caer- ¡…Doooooo!

Tsubasa, Ginga y Yu se acercaron lentamente al lugar por donde había caído el de cabellos verdes, esperando sin duda alguna una señal de que él estuviera vivo…

-¡Encontré la salida!- **(1)**

Los tres que esperaron la señal, se rieron levemente ante lo que escucharon, para poco después lanzarse por ahí mismo y buscar otra atracción a la cual subirse, aunque tal vez no les quedara ya mucho tiempo.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~KyouyandGinga~-~-~-~-~-~**

-Bien, ¿Ahora a donde debemos de ir?- exclamo Yu contento, mientras se acercaban a otro mapa del parque del cual aun no podían salir después de 6 capítulos de este fanfic

-Bueno, no creo que debamos ya de emocionarnos…-dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba como anochecía ya-

-Eso es cierto, lo mejor sería irnos ya a la última atracción del parque-

Kyoya sonrio ante lo ultimo dicho por el de cabellos rojos, sin ningún interés en la conversación que sacaban de vez en cuando, Kyoya únicamente se entretenía en seguirlos y debes en cuando ponía atención en lo que decían, aunque obviamente no era mucho de su interés.

-No puedo creer que pasáramos todo un día en este lugar-calmadamente Kyouya se detuvo al lado de Ginga, justo detrás de Tsubasa y Yu, obviamente se encontraban haciendo fila para la ultima atracción de aquel parque-

-¡Es verdad! ¡Y fue muy divertido pasar toda esta tarde contigo Kyouya!-exclamo el pelirrojo emocionado mientras le sonreía al de cabellos verdes.

Obviamente dicha persona mencionada no supo que decir en ese momento y de un instante a otro se perdió en los lindos ojos del poseedor de la mítica bestia Pegasus… Se quedo ahí… Mirándolo atentamente, sin prestar atención a nada que se encontrara a su alrededor…

_-Sentía que en cualquier instante sus rostros comenzarían a acercarse de forma mágica…-__**(2)**_

Por alguna razón –que Kyouya no logro entender- Ginga se sonrojo fuertemente, a la vez que a él simplemente le salía una venita en la frente en señal de molestia y como si de un mosquito se tratara movió la mano en su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto el peli verde al notar el sonrojo de Ginga, a la vez que comenzaban a avanzar en la fila

-No… Nada… -contesto nervioso el peli rojo mientras pasaba a mirar el suelo.

Realmente si pasaba algo, y era muy extraño. Desde –el capitulo cuatro- hace un tiempo había sido capaz de notar 2 cosas –o criaturas- extrañas en los hombros de Kyouya, ambos se le parecían pero eran en versión chibi y uno era un ángel y un demonio. Realmente no había querido comentarle a Kyouya que era capaz de verlos ya que tal vez el pensaría que estaba loco… **(3)**

-¡Vamos Gingi! Les toca a ustedes- exclamo Yu, quien ya se encontraba adentro del juego junto a Tsubasa

-Vamos, ya nos toca subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna- molesto por la interrupción de su propio yo demoniaco, el de cabellos verdes se hizo a un lado para permitir que Ginga se subiese primero que él.

-Gracias-

No paso mucho hasta que ambos se encontraron en el juego, totalmente incomunicados del resto del mundo y disfrutando de la vista que aquel juego les proporcionaba y que gracias a que ya había anochecido la vista era incluso más hermosa de lo que debía de haber sido en un principio. Aquello hubiese sido magnifico… De no ser que entre ellos había una extraña tensión que no se podía definir exactamente, no era una tensión de enfado, ni de molestia… Era más bien de nerviosismo y de algo mas… pero no se lograba decir exactamente de que era.

Ciertas veces Ginga abría su boca con la intención de decir algo, mas sin embargo las palabras morían en el mismo instante en que deseaban salir de su boca, realmente no sabía que decirle a Kyouya, no podía decirle _"Hay que venir de nuevo"_ o _"Hay que salir a algún lado los dos juntos"_, en primera, ni siquiera sabía o comprendía el porqué Kyouya le había invitado a él al parque de diversiones y mucho menos sabia porque el peli verde tenia los boletos. Otra cosa aparte era, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría en la ciudad?, ambos eran espíritus libres en aquel mundo, ninguno de los dos jamás iba a estar atado por nada y por nadie… Y le dolía, por alguna razón deseaba hacer lo mismo que su padre **(4)**

Establecerse en un lugar y tener hijos.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Kyouya miro extrañado a Ginga, notando como el chico que no había dicho nada en más de 1 minuto y de un momento a otro había cambiado el tono de su piel al mismo tono que al de su cabello… Un rojo demasiado brillante y llamativo-

-¡No! ¡! **(5)**-exclamo Ginga de forma tan rápida que tal vez ninguno de los dos entendió en ese momento lo que había dicho, Kyouya lo miro intentando descifrar todo lo que había soltado, mientras que el de cabellos rojos simplemente se tapo la boca lleno de pena y vergüenza-

-… ¿Qué?...-pregunto Kyouya dándose cuenta que no había logrado captar todo lo que el peli rojo había dicho y por alguna razón sentía que era algo importante**-(6)**

-No… Nada…- sintiéndose avergonzado, Ginga aparto la vista y la dirigió hacia afuera, notando que abajo se encontraba su papa con todos sus amigos diciéndole hola con la mano- …

-… Yo no eh visto nada, ¿Y tu?- fingiendo demencia, Kyouya se recargo aun mas en su lugar un tanto fastidiado-

-¿Eh?-contesto el peli rojo sin entender a que se refería Kyouya

Ambos sabían que al bajar deberían de volver a ser como han sido siempre, cada uno se iría por un lado distinto, cada uno se iría con las personas que lo esperaran, aunque obviamente a uno de los dos nadie lo esperaba, pero no importaba… Eso no impediría que tomara un camino distinto.

-Hay que volver a salir- comento Kyouya con aparente aburrimiento, aunque obviamente estaba intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

Y Ginga… Ginga Hagane no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír como buen amigo y asentir… Esperaría el día en que podría volver a salir con Kyouya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXTRA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ten cuidado-dijo Kyouya una vez hubiesen comenzado a bajar de aquel juego

-No te preocupes, ¿Qué es lo que me podría ¡pasaaaaaa ~r!...-

-¡Ginga!-exclamo el peli verde mientras se abalanzaba

Por alguna estúpida razón desconocida, el de cabellos rojizos había tropezado con _"Sabrá Dios que cosa"_ y estuvo a punto… No, mejor dicho, cayó sin ningún tipo de gracia de espaldas contra el piso jalando junto consigo a Kyouya –quien parecía gustoso al caer junto a él y sobre todo "Encima" de el- obviamente ambos no terminaron en una buena posición –lo cual ninguno de los dos lamento… Uno por pervertido y el otro por inocente-

-… Gi…Gi... ¿Ginga?...-

El mencionado escucho su propio nombre de una persona mayor, por lo que dirigió su mirada para notar que era su padre… Con Kyouya encima –en posición de…Ejem… eso…- el peli rojo copio su color de cabello en el rostro y sonrio inocentemente

-Amm… ¿Hola?...-

¡Zas!

Azoto la res… Y vaya res.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXTRA 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Y dime… ¿Te parece que hicimos algo bueno, al fin?- el chibidemonioKyouya se recargo en la cabina en la que se habían subido momentos antes Ginga y Kyouya, con su ya _"nuevo"_ compañero, que se encontraba sonriendo a la vez que guardaba una cuerda dorada en un aparente bolso con agujero negro-

-Es posible… Aunque es muy probable que después de esto Kyouya se vaya a un psicólogo-el chibiangelitoKyouya se rio y termino de guardar la bolsa.

-Si… Tie…-el demonio no termino de hablar, cuando frente a sus propios ojos apareció volando un chibiangelitoGinga, que era ayudado por un segundo chibiangelitoGinga **(7)**- … Creo que iré a ver qué encuentro

El chibi demonio, ni tardado ni perezoso desapareció en menos de un instante

-¡Yo pido a uno de los dos!-exclamo el chibi angelito Kyouya, yendo detrás de su supuesta contraparte…

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

**1.- Bien hecho Kyouya lol**

**2.- Ese demonio me ah caído tan bien xD, deberé de darle empleo otra vez (¿?)**

**3.- No Ginga, el loco es otro [cofcofKyouyacofcof]**

**4.- Esto está basada un POQUITO en un fanfic que leí n_n**

**5.- Bien, para los que se quedaron como Kyouya y quieran saber que dijo Ginga, aquí se los dejo: No creas que estaba pensando en pedirte que viviéramos juntos y tuviéramos muchos hijos en algún lado del mundo**

**6.- Si Kyouya, te perdiste de tu vida entera xD**

**7.-Bueno… Es más que obvio que Ginga jamás tendrá un demonio… ¿Alguna objeción?**


End file.
